


Tremble and Shake

by BeanieBlanchett



Category: Cate Blanchett - Fandom, Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Cate Blanchett - Freeform, Dominant Lou Miller, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strap-On, Submissive Reader, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBlanchett/pseuds/BeanieBlanchett
Summary: after the heist Lou decided to take her girl to California for an escape and a surprise
Relationships: Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Going to California

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing anything non-academic in English so be gentle on me. the title comes from Led Zeppelin’s lyric “mountains and canyons start to tremble and shake”in their song going to California.
> 
> I planned it as pure smut but I got to carried away with my feelings lol so there will be more than one chapters. This is longer than I planned we’ll see where it takes us.

It was two days ago when your girlfriend finally got back from the heist with a huge success and the announcement that she wanted to go live in California for a while. _**“It is so god damn cold these days, I would love some sunshine,”** _she explained to you as she wrapped you in her arms from your back, a smile against your soft neck: **_“ I know you’re used to the weather here in New York but the Aussie part of me really need some legitimate sunlight and spaces once in a while._ ”**  
You said yes immediately. You always say yes to Lou for just being with her makes your head spin. And so here you are, on the plane with Lou next to you, napping. Her seat is next the the window and the 5pm fading sunlight kisses her blonde hair beautifully. She looks exotic and divine as always, eyes shut and lips slightly curled up showing how pleasant and peaceful she is right now. You lean yourself against her gently so to not disturb her from her rest, greedily inhaling the smell of her with a somewhat awkward position as the airplane seat’s handle separates you. She smells like a dark mix of smoke, cologne and tears yet also like a warm blanket dried by the affectionate sun. 

You can’t help but think about earlier today when she smirked and winked at you and told you that she has prepared a surprised for you. Lou always like to surprise you, sometimes something sweet and heartwarming, other times something sexual and exhilarating——Lou is a passionate and possessive lover so mysterious and freewheeling that you can never predict. And so on the way to the hotel your mind kept wondering what surprise you are going to get. You couldn’t help but think back to all the surprises you’ve gotten throughout the year: your favorite one being the red collar she gave you as your first anniversary gift. It is a shame that you can’t wear it in public, so you almost always wear a chocker as a placeholder. You love sharing this little secret between you and your criminal girlfriend: the way she looks at you smirking, knowing that you belongs to her.

Lou loves playing games and building anticipations but she also loves building frustrations. She isn’t someone who loves too many rules and regulations but she makes it clear that you should not touch yourself or cum without permission——and you know better than to break the rules, so for the last few days you’ve contained yourself even though every time you hear her voice your heart and body burn uncontrollably.

It’s already late after you checked in. You could hear the ocean wave clashing onto the shore in a steady rhythm and feel your heart pounding with it, wondering if you will finally get your relieve tonight. But when you look at Lou with question she looks back at you lovingly yet innocently, giving you a kiss on the forehead before going to the shower, leaving you high and dry.

You somehow fell asleep and wake up finding yourself in bed with Lou. The room is quite bright by now, filled with sunshine and pleasant singing of birds. You could see how blue the sky is through the white curtains and feel incredibly joyous as you scoot closer to plant kisses on your lover’s cheek and then one on her nose, one on her mouth.

Lou opens her eyes lazily and glances at you, her lovely kitten waking her up with wet kisses. She lift her hand and put it behind your head to caress your hair. _ **“you awake, little one?”** _She says with a raspy voice, her fingers playing with your hair.

 _ **“Yes. I was so tired last night I don’t even know when and how I fell asleep.”**_  
 _ **“Well,”** _her fingers moves to your face, feeling your skin, _**“you fell asleep right there on the couch with all your clothes on, even that lovely chocker of yours. I had to take them all of and change you into your pajamas.”**_  
Her eyes now shining flirtatiously, and you blush at her words.  
 _ **“I should go take a shower.”** _you say as you lift yourself out of bed, cheeks still burning.

_**“You better do, dirty girl.”** _

You try very hard not to touch yourself in the shower. It would be against Lou’s will if you do. You love the thought that she has total control over you, even when it is torturous to obey her, the thought of her owning you completely is far more exiting than any orgasms in the world.  
You wrap yourself in the towel and start to brush your teeth and suddenly you hear the door open. You turn back to see Lou who’s now fully dressed in a leather jumpsuit that shows off her height and her beautiful body.

You gasp at her breathtaking figure, losing the ability to speak. She sees your reaction and chuckles, reaching into her pocket to get out a metallic green bullet vibrator. She hands it to you on her palm and you are still too in shock to react.

Enjoying how overwhelmed and confused you are, her smile widens, _**“I want you to put it in you before you come out, little one. Can you do that or do you need help?”**_

 _ **“I—I can do that.”**_ You stutter and swallow hardly as you take that vibrator from her palm, looking down to avoid any eye contact.  
 _ **“Good. Just put it in. You’re not allowed to play with it just yet.”**_ She smirked, “ ** _I’ll be out there eating breakfast. Come find me after you’re done._ “**

Closing the bathroom door, you stand there dizzy with all the thoughts and feelings in the world. You look at the bullet curiously, there is no button on it, so it must be controlled with a remote.

You shiver, toss away your towel and open your legs. It is never hard to get you wet, and Lou’s teases certainly helped a ton. You rub your fingers on your pussy lightly and slowly, just enough to get it damp. You juices dance around your fingers as you picture Lou in that stunning jumpsuit.

You moan with pleasure: it is the closest you’ve gotten to a relieve in more than a week. But you don’t let yourself to get carried away with it, so you push the bullet in. Your pussy clench to the feeling of fulfillment but also tremble to the cold metallic sensation. It slides in easily as your vagina is now warm and slick with all the juices, swallowing the toy deep inside.

You gasp and sit there with the sensation of having something inside you. The feeling is odd, cold but fulfilling. You put on your white panties, a white tank top and a mini skirt. Then reach to the chocker on the nightstand, wrapping it around your neck carefully. You stand before the mirror for awhile before grabbing a leather jacket to match Lou’s outfit.

When you walk into the hotel restaurant you spot Lou from your first sight. She is so elegant and unique with her light blond hair and fierce eyes. She see you through the tables, smiling, her eyes inviting you as she sips into her coffee and licks her lips suggestively.

As you start walking towards her you feel the bullet buried inside you starts to vibrate and you gasp out of surprise. You sit across her from the table, biting your lips to contain the moans. The vibration was low but the numbing sensation takes over your mind.

 _ **“Don’t you look pretty today, sweetheart .”**_ Lou says as her leg touches yours, hers wrapped in leather and yours naked, exposed. She senses you shivering to this contact, but simply says,” ** _the French toast here is pretty good._ ”**

Lou watch as you chew on your breakfast. Enjoying the sight of you trying to hide the little pleasant noises into the bread you’re biting on and attempting to act normal when you’re torched inside. You’re on fire under her intense stare and too add to that she turns the vibration up a notch.

You drop your food and whimper in surrender, eyes watering as you look at her, silently begging. But Lou won’t buy it. She puts a palm on your thigh under the table with a touch light as a feather, teasing you even more. But her face was unaffected.  
 _ **“If i were you I would eat faster, sweetie. I hope you didn’t forget that I have a surprise for you.”**_


	2. Tremble and Shake

Your jaw dropped when you see what is in front of you: a breathtakingly beautiful motorcycle, elegant, new and shining under the California sun.  
 _ **“Is that—?**_ ”  
 _ **“Yes, baby. Yes it is.”**_  
Lou walked straight toward the bike, the keys rattling along with the brackets on her wrist “had my eyes on if for a long time and ordered it right after I got the money.”  
She put her hand on the bike, holding the handle and scanned through it up and down with pride and joy in her eyes. You just stood there and watch, astonished by the view: Lou in her leather jumpsuit and her new motorcycle.  
You are hopelessly turned on by what you see, and the now lowly vibrating bullet in you certainly helps. Your mind is a mess by now, and all you could think about is how desperate you are to have Lou touch you. You can’t believe you could get even more desperate than earlier today during breakfast. You long for the love and kisses she has yet laid on your timid body. The waves of lust crumbled on you. But all you did was standing there, forgetting how to behave.  
 _ **“You wanna join me for a ride?”**_ Lou asked as she caresses the seat of the bike in a ridiculously sexual way and looked at you suggestively.  
 _ **“Oh Yes...”** _You almost fell walking towards her because of your shaky legs. You sit behind Lou, who’s body is now tense and ready. You wrap your arms around her waist and lean your face on her back——she’s so warm and firm, her perfume daring and passionate. You lean closer to feel her presence, grasping to the fiction between your bodies.  
 _ **“You ready?”**_  
 _ **“Yes. “** _It’s always a yes with Lou.  
The moment her the bike started to run, the vibration in your body strikes up. The assaults was so intense you squeezed onto Lou’s body and moans spilled out of your mouth. You could see a grim of smirk on Lou’s face from behind and her low, raspy voice piercing through the wind:  
 _ **“You’re allowed to cum as many times as you want, sweetie.”**_  
Her command was your sweet salvation and you cum almost immediately. The speed, the wind, the ocean waves below the cliff, the sound of the motor engine suddenly all seemed so far, far away——it’s only you on Lou’s back, your body against hers, surrounded by pleasure and almost out of breath.  
You grasp onto her tightly as if she’s the only straw in the world that your life depends on, and she truly is. Suddenly you feel Lou holding one of your hands, caressing you with her fingers and comforting you with her warm skin.  
 _ **“Are you enjoying the view?”**_  
You can’t form a sentence right now, but she could feel you nodding against her back. You look up in an attempt to actually admire the view, but the stimulation started again, and you screamed out of surprise.  
 _ **”I want you to hold on tight to me.”**_ Lou chuckles in her deep voice, **_“And I want you to keep on cumming like you deserve to, my sweet girl. I am going to speed up now, because you sound so fucking sexy moaning behind me and I know the perfect spot to fuck you properly. “_**  
You whimper at her words as she buckles your arms even tighter on her waist. Your sex is still too sensitive but the wave of pleasure crashes onto you regardless.  
There’s something endlessly exhilarating about the fear that you could fall down from her flying bike. And it seems like you are never close enough to Lou, even when the smell of her leather jumpsuit fill your breath.  
And then it hit again. The overwhelming pleasure shooting from your core to your limbs. But the vibration has no meaning to stop or slow down. Your sensations now blurred, you feel as if your whole body trembles with your pussy and all your nerves about to explode with pleasure.  
 _ **“Lou.....!”**_ You whined, generating almost all the energy left in your exploited body.  
 _ **“Yes, sweetie. You having fun?”**_  
 _ **“But It’s too much!”**_ You’re now begging her for mercy.  
 _ **“Or is it? We’re almost there.”**_  
You lost count after your third orgasm, and when the bike finally stopped your whole body is shaking. Lou stops the vibrator and takes your trembling body into her arms, her hand smoothing your hair gently,” _ **What a good girl you are. How many times did you cum?”**_  
 _ **“I don’t know anymore.”** _Your voice is shattered as you’re still under the haze of sublime pleasure.  
 _ **“Poor girl.”**_ She wipes away tears from the corner of your eyes with her hands.  
You grasp onto her hand, refusing to let go. You kiss her on her fingers, her wrist and her many bracelets. You’ve missed her so much.  
Lou is obviously pleased by your acts of affection and submission, she holds you closer and kisses you. Her kiss is always so dominating, almost swallowing you as her tongue explore every inch of your mouth.  
The sound of the waves that sounded so dangerously exciting a minute ago now sounds calming. It is about noon and the sun is at its peak. Its warmth showering your entwined bodies.  
You open your eyes when Lou breaks away the kiss, and you see the sunlight dancing on her blond hair. You hold her by the leather collar of her jumpsuit and pull her closer, attempting to continue your kiss.  
She kisses you lightly and quickly pulls away, her eyes teasing, _ **”Greedy girl. Do you want more?”**_  
 _ **“Yes. Please.”**_  
You want more. You want more orgasms and you want more than orgasms: you want her touch and her lips. You want Lou.  
Lou tugs you by your leather chocker, “ _ **You really are that greedy, huh? Can’t be satisfied even after so many orgasms? I could hear your cries coming from my back, little girl.”**_  
You bite your lips and with burning cheeks you pull her arms under your skirt, inviting her to feel your wetness.  
Lou hums pleasantly at her finding, and lift up your skirt. You are now sitting on the seat of the motorcycle while Lou stand by it, she spread your shaking legs and her index finger quickly and lightly tickles your core. She could see your pussy clenching at her action under the ruined, wet white panties of yours, and she smiles in satisfaction.  
 _ **“Please.”**_  
 _ **“Be a good girl and tell me what you want.”**_  
 _ **“I want you. Lou, I want more of your touch. Please, I need you.”**_  
She lifts the crotch of your panties to reveal your swollen cunt. You felt exposed and incredibly turned on: just a moment ago you thought it was all too much, but now you need more.  
You whimper as she dips a finger into your hole, taking out the vibrator that has tortured you for this whole morning. The little bullet is now covered in your juices, and you could smell it on her hand. Lou puts it near your mouth and you obediently take it in, the taste of yourself makes you feel ashamed.  
Lou unties her jumpsuit, revealing sights of her gorgeous breasts, but her eyes tell you that you are not to touch her. She undresses herself to the waist and pulls out a black strap on: She’s been packing and you should’ve known it.  
She looks so sexy, her top exposed in the sun and her bottom embraced by the leather clothing. She teases the tip of that cock in your folds and your whine as your mouth is preoccupied by the little vibrator.  
 _ **“If you want it, you need to beg for it.”**_  
“ _ **Please! Lou, please....I missed you so much. I need your cock inside me, please!”**_  
“ _ **Oh, honey, you know I’ve missed you too.”**_ She says, pushing herself into you and stretching you, _**“everyday when I’m away I think about you and this little pussy of yours.”**_  
She started with slow but deep thrusts, making sure you feel every inch of her coming in and out of you. You moan against her shoulder, and your mouth waters because of the vibrator inside it. Lou smirks and kisses the saliva away, and her smirk widens as she tastes the flavor of your sex in it, _**“so delicious.”**_  
Soon enough she starts to speed up, and she tugs your chocker even tighter, almost choking you. Her thrusts now of savage hunger, rapid and intense, each one pushing an uneven moan out of your mouth. Her skilled fingers reach down circling your clit on a frantic rhythm.  
 _ **“I wanna cum.”**_ You hold yourself from going over the edge, declaring it with uneven breath.  
 ** _“Cum for me, baby. Say my name.”_**  
She lets go of your chocker and hold on to your chin instead, forcing your watery, unfocusing eyes to look at her blue eyes. One hand messaging your clit in crescendo while the other caress your lips gently.  
And so you cum yelling her name, over the edge and into ecstasy. She takes the vibrator out of your mouth and again takes your lips into her mouth with a sloppy wet kiss. You feel the world collapse on to you as you melt in her mouth.  
You rest your head on her shoulder as you try to regain your breaths, and you are finally able to see the view: an almost private beach encircled by the shoreline. The gentle sea breeze rustles though your hairs and you feel the warmth from the sun above you and from Lou holding you.  
 _ **“I love you, Lou. So much.”** _You mumbled as you nuzzle your nose against her neck.  
You feel a soft kiss on the top of your head.  
 ** _“I love you too, sweetheart.”_**

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued:)


End file.
